Vivaldi
Vivaldi (ビバルディ Bibarudi) is the Queen of Hearts, as well as Blood Dupre's elder sister. Appearance Vivaldi is a woman of average height, with dark violet eyes and purple-black hair with six large springy curls. Her lips are usually painted a pink shade of maroon and she has a beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin. She likes to wear elaborate gowns that focus on a red and black color scheme but during Meetings (via the manga Heart no Kishi) she can be found wearing a skirt and blazer ensemble instead and her crown is replaced with a stylish hat. Her most common gown is that of the Queen apparel: A wide skirted gown mainly focused with red and accented by a black bodice and black bows as well as gold heart accessories. With this ensemble comes a giant heart shaped collar to frame her head and her crown with a matching scepter in hand. Personality She is quite merciless, as well as cruel, and does not hesitate to order the beheading of a servant. Despite this, Alice notes that Vivaldi is very elegant, and even finds her attractive in a way, though not romantically. Vivaldi is understands other women easily. She also likes cute things, such as rabbits and plushies. Background At the beginning she was a faceless, who lived with her brother and family. But she was chosen to be the queen after the last roleholder stepped down or died. She was taken from her family as a child. Spoilers Below The one we know as Vivaldi is not the original Vivaldi, this one is formed from the memories and feelings of Blood from when he was an outsider. Afterwards she was offered the role of the Queen of Hearts on Blood's request, an offer that she could not refuse. The first person to speak to her after she accepted the role of the Queen of Hearts was the King of Hearts. Shortly afterwars, Vivaldi's first order was to sentence the King's lover to death, which the King interceded in and stopped. Since then, she has continued to sentence both her and the King's lovers to death. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' If certain options are picked, Alice can encounter Vivaldi during the prologue of the game or meet her later. Otherwise, Vivaldi will have Alice executed if they meet for the first time half way through the game. Vivaldi enjoys cute things and thinks Alice will be an excellent addition to her collection. She invites Alice to join her for tea parties in both the palace gardens and in Vivaldi's personal rooms. While there are no romantic overtures made, Alice has to decide if this almost sisterly bond is enough for her to stay. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' Twin World Other Media Manga * Live and let live * Love is blind Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Quinrose Royale Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Fanbook * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Shinsouban Clover no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Twin World Fanbook Drama CD's * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Clover no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Drama & Comic CD ～Castle→Residence～ * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PS2 Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD Movie Musical * Though Vivaldi is featured in the musical, she does not have an ending Trivia *While Vivaldi is the only female to have a full route in the games (Crysta only has short side routes), her routes are never as long as the mens' and are not romantic. Instead they focus on her friendship with Alice. Though they do have some romantic undertones. *Vivaldi can sew well and enjoys doing so. *The only men who have been in her room are the King and Peter. *Vivaldi is quite good at cooking when she knows what she is doing. *According to the movie, Vivaldi likes only having one lump (or teaspoon) of sugar in her tea, but in a side event of her route in Heart- she likes one and half teaspoons of sugar instead. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Female Characters Category:Vivaldi